


The Doctor who Hurts; Not Harms

by Hellsonlyrose



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blood, Drugs, F/M, Masochism, NSFW, Sadism, non-con, pain-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsonlyrose/pseuds/Hellsonlyrose
Summary: You, the Sole Survivor (F), like teasing the uptight Dr. Sun far too often. You tell him that you enjoy pain. Someday, he's going to give you what you want. This is wholly smut. See tags for warnings.





	The Doctor who Hurts; Not Harms

“Will that be all today?” Dr. Sun says, scrawling out a receipt in the typical fashion.

You lean an elbow on the counter, clearly invading the man’s personal space. “Unless radiation therapy comes with a happy ending. Whadd’ya say, Doc? I’ll be worth your while.” 

He scrunches his eyes closed, sighing through his nose. “Your treatment comes to 150 caps. I don’t have all day.” 

You laugh, unraveling a tied, brown bag from your belt and counting out caps. He’s come to expect this from you by now. “You’re killing me, Doc. Squeezing me for every last drop! What’s a girl gotta do for a discount around here?” 

Sun crosses his arms, looking you straight in the eyes. “If you had the capacity to avoid danger, like a sane person, perhaps you wouldn’t be draining your earnings at a clinic.” 

You push the last of the caps forward on the counter, your bag noticeably lighter. “But where’s the fun in that?” You say with a wink. Sun simply rolls his eyes, as you lick your tongue between two fingers held up in a "v". You catch a glimpse of his face before you turn to walk away. 

Sun is so easy to embarrass.   
\----------------  
The next time Sun sees you, you show up worse for the wear. That damned radscorpion had come out of nowhere, and its stinger tore through the flesh of your thigh quicker than you could draw your gun. The cuts and bruises from the fall were nothing compared to the searing pain of the creature’s hardened muscle scraping against bone, before ripping out, and taking a sickening amount of your skin with it. You can’t recall how many bullets you fired, and you’re fairly sure you passed out for several minutes after the gunshot stopped ringing in your ears; but it was dead when you awoke. 

You’d been able to wrap your wound hastily with the bandana you wore around your neck, but the blood had soaked through so much of the fabric that it was spilling out onto the rest of your pants. You weren’t -that- far from Diamond City when it happened, but far enough away that you were running out of stimpacks fast, and you desperately needed someone with a sharp pair of sutures. 

You chuckled as you limped towards the hospital, as Dr. Sun’s expression changed from recognition, to worry, to disapproval in a matter of seconds. He was already putting tools in his pocket as you slouched (or rather, collapsed) against the clinic’s counter. 

“Hey Doc! How’s it going? It’s been awhile.” You say, your words noticeably strained despite your sarcasm. 

“You are getting blood on my front counter.” He spits, picking up a colored vial from the back shelves. 

You looked down. He was right. “Ah, hey, would you look at that?” You joke, wiping the red stain in small circles with your sleeve, accidentally spreading it further. 

“I swear, it’s like you go and get yourself hurt on purpose.” He turns to meet your eyes, and you grin.

“Maybe I like a little pain.” 

…Bingo. There was that flustered, angry, intoxicating look that you’d come to crave since first entering Diamond City. Sun stood still, his eyes not leaving yours as he took in a deep breath through his nose. The silence lasted a few seconds longer while he stared down at you, and you returned an awkward smile. “I mean, you make more money from masochists, right? Seriously! I think you’re pretty lucky to have-”

“Get downstairs.” He orders, in contrast to your sarcastic tone.

“Gee Doc, let me just run down those stairs with a busted leg, I’ll be right behind ya.” You grit your teeth as you stand, the heat radiating up and out from your wound. The adrenaline from the stimpacks was nearly dissipated, much to your dismay. Sun doesn’t move to help you, rather he stands beside the door, and watches as you struggle to limp towards it. 

You take deep breaths while you walk, your body beginning to feel as if it weighed twice as much as usual. “You really don’t have an elevator or something? Maybe you could carry me down instead?” Talking was making you feel dizzy, especially as you looked down the dark stairway. 

“I don’t have all day.” Sun growled, forcing you down the first step as he followed, closing the door behind the two of you. You were clutching the railing at this point, trusting your feet to find the next step before your eyes could in the dim lighting. You heard the sound of a lock being clicked shut, and the thought of making a joke nearly made you lose your footing. Okay… concentrate. 

Sun stepped out ahead of you, switching on the dusty light fixtures in the center of the room. It had previously belonged to Dr. Crocker, you knew, and Sun rarely utilized the space. You couldn’t blame him, after seeing what he’d seen. 

There was an examination chair in the center, which, as you recall, folded back into nearly a bed. You don’t often hurt yourself badly enough to warrant needing it- usually just some stitches and antibiotics. The chair was near some cabinets and countertops, all much cleaner than you remember. Sun must have spent hours sterilizing the place after the… incident. Various sharp tools and medicines filled the previously empty space, as well as a sink. You managed to hobble out to the chair, using the side to keep yourself steady and take the weight off your damaged leg. 

“Sit down.” He stated, unloading his pockets of the metallic instruments he had taken from upstairs onto a tray. 

You did as you were told, appreciating the small amount of comfort offered by the old chair as you settled into it. Sun wheeled a small cart close by, pulling two plastic gloves from inside while he looked down at you. He pumped the chair high enough to where he could get a better look at your leg, which was stained a deep reddish-brown through your clothing. Even unraveling the bandanna lit up your nerves, as the dried blood ripped the skin from the wound as it was removed. 

“Fucking Christ on a cracker!” You yelled through clenched teeth, while Sun discarded the bandanna. Fresh blood pooled up through the dirt and scabs, the area of skin making you queasy. 

The doctor pursed his lips, smearing your blood between his gloved fingers. “You’re going to listen to me, and you’re going to be quiet. Are we clear?” 

You furrow your brow, a confused smile crossing your lips as you stare at the opposing wall. “You’re the doctor, doctor.” 

“Take off your pants so that I can clean that wound.” He says, clearly expecting a comeback.

“Pff, never thought I’d see the day when-” 

A hand comes down on your shoulder, gripping you hard enough to be painful. “I said, take them off.” He growls from behind. 

You wince, your heartbeat suddenly picking up pace. “R-right…” No time for embarrassment as you unbutton and slide down your jeans, carefully pulling the fabric from your skin as you reach the bloody wound.

“Hurry up.” His fingers dig into your shoulder harder. 

You squeeze your eyes shut as you rip the remaining fabric from your skin at once, hissing as the rest of your jeans rub against the raw flesh on the way down. The blood drips from the wound, down the rest of your leg, and slowly onto the floor in a small, expanding puddle. Not enough to make you vomit, but enough to make you feel sick. You shiver, the cool air of the basement brushing your exposed skin. 

Dr. Sun lets go of your shoulder, coming around to pull your jeans off from around your ankles. He folds them neatly, placing them to the side. As he returns he stands in front of you, and the way he looks down from the bridge of his nose makes you feel extremely small. 

You stutter. “Doc you’re uh… really intense today huh? Bad day?” 

He exhales a breathy laugh, at least, the closest to a laugh you’ve ever heard from the man. He takes a small cloth and bottle of liquid from the cart, splashing a healthy amount onto the fabric. “I’m going to disinfect the area.”

Okay, so no answer.

He steps closer, the stench of medical alcohol permeating the small room. The darkness of his expression tells you that he’s not going to go easy on you. You watch with one eye open as his hand moves closer to your thigh, and you hold in a deep breath. He presses the cloth down on the shredded flesh, firmly, and you can’t hold back a scream as the alcohol seeps deep into your cut. Your fingers curl up and dig into your palms, and the white-hot pain only intensifies while the doctor scrubs your raw skin. Your knee jerks up involuntarily, just barely missing the doctor’s face while he works. He uses the cloth to slam your leg back down against the chair, twisting it clockwise as fresh blood oozes up from re-opened skin. 

“Fucking mother of GOD mother FUCKER” you seethe, your breathing broken and strained. Sun pulls the cloth from your leg, a foul mixture of blood and dirt accumulated on the fabric. You can’t tell if your wound looks any better than it began, with the amount of new blood accumulated. 

“You’re loud.” He states plainly, discarding the old cloth for a fresh one.

You scoff, your forehead now beaded with sweat. “Oh I’m sorry! Should I be thanking you for making me want to drive my head through a fucking brick wall?” 

Dr. Sun lowers his brow in disapproval. You don’t have time to react before he slams his bloodied glove hand against your neck, choking you against the chair. “You like this.” Not a question, not an inquisition; a fact.

You struggle against his grip, your body entirely drained. Kicking your legs sends shooting pains through you, which only makes you squirm even more. 

“You can struggle, but you’re not leaving until I’m finished with you.” He leans in close to your face, the corners of his mouth turned up- for the first time you’ve ever seen- into a smile. “You’re going to be a good patient.” He releases your throat and you rear back with a violent cough, tears forming at the corners of your eyes. 

“What… the fuck?” You manage, blinking rapidly to try to clear your blurred vision. Maybe it was poison. Maybe you’re still lying out there somewhere in the commonwealth, and you’re having some kind of fucked up fever-dream. Your eyelids start to droop, as your breathing becomes slower. You just want to go back to sleep.

Dr. Sun tuts. “Giving up on me already? We can’t have that now.” You can hear him taking something off the metal tray, but your head feels as if it’s full of sand. You can’t tell what’s going on anymore. “This is going to hurt… but you like that, don’t you?” 

You feel a hand securing your arm against the chair, followed by a sharp, painful sting. The skin on your arm feels hot- and the heat spreads into icicle- like waves which spread throughout your body within seconds. Your eyes pull open, your breaths suddenly rapid and short. Waves of sensation shoot down your arm- cold, hot, cold, hot, before the final prick of Dr. Sun pulling the needle from you. He chuckles, stepping in front of you and picking up your chin to look you in the eyes.

“Dilated. Good. Can’t have you falling asleep on me yet! That should keep you up for a while.” The new high coursing through your veins prevents you from thinking clearly for more than a few seconds, before you lose your train of thought. You can still feel the throbbing in your knee, but it isn’t quite as painful as it used to be. Drugged… you’ve been drugged. You try to lift your arm with every ounce of strength you can muster, but you can barely raise it an inch before you’re exhausted and it falls back down. 

Sun’s chuckle was unnerving. You wish you could turn your head in order to see him. “Calminex… it’s typically used in veterinary procedures. Good for tranquilizing the subject. You should be feeling surges of adrenaline which may naturally dull the pain, among other things. You’ll probably find that it’s extremely difficult to move, but feel free to try.” 

That smug asshole. Okay- at least he won’t kill you. Right? Or would he… Oh God. 

“What are you feeling right now?” He questions, moving to your front so that he can look you in the eyes. “Tell me your symptoms. Can you talk?” 

Your tongue feels heavy in your mouth. Can you talk? You don’t think so. How is your leg? You can’t look down to see. 

Dr. Sun rests his palm on your thigh, pressing his weight down firmly against your wound. 

Your mouth opens up to scream, though all that your voice manages is a garbled moan. The pain lights up every fight or flight response- every nerve within your body- but you can’t move. 

“That’s a nice noise.” He praises, lifting his bloody fingers from your thigh. He holds them in front of you, and you can do nothing but watch the droplets of blood fall onto your legs, and drip down to the floor. “Much better than your usual squawking.” What the fuck kind of dream are you having? “I want to test something different.” He says, carefully removing his gloves as to not get your blood on his hands. 

Every time you try to think of a way out, it feels like someone grips your brain, and it cuts you off. You can’t focus on anything except for the echoing voice of Dr. Sun’s voice in your ears, and the movement in front of your eyes. He’s snapping on a new pair of gloves now, and then carefully pressing your legs apart. “You know, you’ve always had a thing for teasing me.” His hands moved higher, fingers lightly caressing your inner thighs. “Why is that? Did you love me? Did you think it was funny?” He paused when he reached the fabric of your underwear. His voice softened, the curiosity of a doctor and a scientist asking a question aloud- but not to you in particular. “…Do you truly get off on pain?” 

You part your lips, attempting to speak. Your breathing is coming out in light gasps. “P-P-…..ple…ase”. 

He doesn’t seem to hear you, or rather, he does not care. His focus has shifted entirely to your lower-half, and he takes in a deep breath. He doesn’t waste time before pushing the fabric of your panties to the side, and experimentally prodding a fingertip inside you. 

You exhale as just as quickly he pulls his hand back, rubbing your liquids between his fingers. He grins, looking at you hungrily. “You’re wet.” 

His words send a shiver down your spine, and you feel a new warmth throbbing between your legs. This isn’t happening. This absolutely, isn’t happening…

He pulls your panties off with both hands, tossing them aside with the rest of your clothes. “You don’t need these”. He positions himself in front of you, and uses his thumbs to spread you open with a sadistic grin. You desperately wish you could turn away, mustering all your strength just to move your head a fraction of an inch.

He rubs a thumb over your entrance, stopping each stroke just before he reaches your clit. Your breath comes out in short gasps, and you try to look anywhere but his face. He’s staring at you- watching for your reactions. You don’t want to give it to him… but fuck, that drug makes every touch feel electrified, and you can feel your own wetness as he easily glides his fingers across your skin. “Does it feel good?” 

You don’t try to talk- you can’t… your mind is in a haze of drug-induced stupor and pleasure, and you can hardly keep your breathing straight. 

“You like it painful, don’t you?” He slips a finger inside you and you groan, your face flushed red. At the same time he rakes his other hand down your thigh, leaving pretty red trails down to where his fingers claw into your wound. Your body grinds up against his hand, squirming against the pain. “You’re pitiful. Damaged. Just look at how much your filthy body is enjoying this.” 

His thumb reaches your clit and you find your voice, crying out as you desperately grind against him. Your mind can’t get past how fucking good it feels, all you can do is keep rocking your thighs, desperate for more of that feeling while his fingernails dig half-moons into your bloody flesh. He’s touching you faster now, pushing a second finger into your wet hole while you moan and plead out half-cohesive words.

“You filthy masochist.” He leans down close to you, his warm breath against your ear while he rubs his palm over your clit. “Cum for me.” 

You yell out as you climax, waves of euphoria washing over your body while your juices spill out over his hand while he pushes into you harder, faster, and your entire body seizes up in a desperate pleasure. 

“Good girl. Such a good girl.” He coos, talking you through it. “Keep cumming. Keep cumming you filthy commonwealth slut.” 

And you do, far longer than you would have without the drug. Your cries are pathetic, and loud, and as the initial euphoria of your orgasm begins to dissipate, you feel a horrid desperation as the doctor pulls his fingers out of you. You came so quickly, your brain is having a hard time catching up. The last few twitches of pleasure still shake through you as the drug once again makes it difficult to focus, but you feel strong enough to turn your head without as much struggle as before.

“You’re actually very attractive when you aren’t being sarcastic.” Dr. Sun began to undo his belt, pulling his own pants down and folding them to the side. “Really, perhaps we should have arranged something sooner.” He was hard- undeniably so, and he smirked when he saw where your gaze turned. He lowered the hand which had just been inside you to your face, running his thumb over your bottom lip. “You’re disgusting.” He pushes his thumb into your mouth, forcing drool out from the corners of your lips. Your body naturally opens wider for him.

“Look at you, such a good patient. Such a beautiful specimen.” 

Dr. Sun is stroking himself, his cock becoming more rigid as more drool falls from your mouth, onto his hand and down your neck. He lowers the chair until you’re at a more appropriate level, and pushes his cock against your face. It slides over the drool and he chuckles, while you can do nothing but watch. It smells like sex and blood- and it stirs something inside of you.

“You want to suck it, don’t you?” 

Do you? That scent… it feels like it’s breaking a part of your mind. It’s the drugs… it must be. 

You feel a hand clamp around your throat, and you struggle as much as your body allows against the sudden lack of air. “I said. You want it, don’t you?” His hand presses against you harder. 

You force yourself to nod, squeezing your eyes shut. Closing your eyes makes you incredibly dizzy, however, so you quickly open them. Dr. Sun is staring at you, that sadistic, studying grin on his face all the while. He lets up on your throat so that you can breathe.

“Open up then.” 

You comply as best you can, feeling his cock sliding past your teeth and across your tongue. You don’t have enough control over your facial muscles to properly suck, so you continue to be a filthy, drool-covered mess. 

Sun pushes himself into you, far enough to reach the back of your throat. You’re too numb to gag, and he groans as he uses you as much as he pleases. 

Your body is burning. You groan, the lack of air making you feel light-headed as his breathing becomes more erratic. 

“You’re good for something after all… aren’t you?” He pulls himself out of your mouth, a long stream of saliva dripping between you both and falling down your chin. You’d feel pathetic if you weren’t so out of your mind high.

Sun’s cock is thick and wet, and it makes your body squirm. You know what’s going to happen next. He wraps his hands around your waist, pulling you down the chair so that your body is lying flatter. He runs his fingers over your wet pussy, and hums in satisfaction. “You’re so wet, being taken advantage of like this. I’d imagine the drugs make it quite enjoyable as well.” He takes his fingers away from you, grinning as your juices stick to them in thin strands. He positions his cock against your hole, rubbing the tip over the sensitive lips and clit, eliciting involuntary moans. “I want to see how many times you can cum.” 

He shoves himself into you, hard, gripping your shoulders so he can pull your limp body onto him faster. A wave of euphoria washes over you immediately, the thickness of his cock rocking you in orgasm as you cry out against him. He’s smiling, fucking you hard while your pussy squeezes hard against him as you cum. “Cumming already? You filthy slut.” He taunts you while ramming his dick into you, knowing that your mind is absolutely numb with pleasure.

Half-formed words spill out of your mouth, with increasing desperation. “Haa- ahh.. Sun, Sun!! Ghh- haaa…” He wraps a hand around the back of your head, gripping your hair and yanking hard.

“It’s ‘doctor’, you masochistic garbage.” He pulls himself out slowly, nearly completely, before ramming it back into you with vigor. He repeats this a number of times, with a torturously slow speed followed by a painful thrust.

You hate it. You hate it and you need more friction, you need to be fucked faster and harder and you can’t get your body to move the way you need it to, and soon enough you feel that pleasure building in you again, as his cock drags painfully slowly against your sensitive areas.

“D-Doc- I….m… c-….c” 

He pulls out of you quickly on the brink of your orgasm, and your body rocks with a desperate pain at the sudden loss of contact. “Cumming?” He taunts, watching your body twitch and squirm. “You’ve become quite needy.” He chuckles and lifts your body from under your arms, moving you down to the floor with a huff. He drops you the last inch, and your face hits painfully against the floor as your body crumples on your knees. 

You wince as he picks up your waist, balancing your weight on both knees with your ass stuck up in the air. “You deserve to be on the floor where you belong.” He pushes his cock into you from behind and you’re groaning again, drool leaking out from your mouth as your body gets used. The effects of the drug make every part of your body feel sensitive and desperate for touch. Sun places his hand on the side of your head, pressing your face hard against the floor and rubbing it in your own drool. 

“This is what you wanted. Does it hurt? Does it feel good? Tell me.” He wraps his fingers in your hair, yanking your head up so that you can speak. 

You’re close. You’re so close that your body is shaking, on the brink of another orgasm. “P-P-ple…ase- yes, y…es” 

He seems satisfied enough with that answer, releasing your head to the floor so that he can grab both your hips, and fuck you faster. “Cum then, if you love it so much. Cum while getting fucked into the floor.” 

You cry out against him as he pushes himself in deep, reaching around and rubbing his fingers over your clit as he presses himself in and out of you. Your juices drip out onto the floor while you cum, and he encourages you with a purr. “Good girl. Cum for me. Gooood girl.” 

Your head is foggy, and the room is hazier than before. Your body is immobilized due to equal parts drugs and exhaustion, but Sun doesn’t give you more than a moment to recover. 

“You’ve cum three times, and I haven’t cum once. I thought this was going to be worth my while.” He pulls out of you and scoots back, still stabilizing your ass in the air with one hand. “I thought you were going to please me.” He smacks a hand down on your bare ass, causing you to yell out in pain. “You’re pathetic.” He hits you again, leaving a red welt to blossom across your delicate skin. “You wanted to be used, didn’t you? Act like it.” He hits you harder this time, a stinging pain resonating through your body, which lurches forward involuntarily to escape the source. 

Despite it, your pussy is still wet against the hard floor. You really are disgusting. 

Dr. Sun reaches his hands beneath you, turning you over on your back. You try not to meet his eyes, but he is staring at you intently. “Beg me.” He commands.

Your voice cracks out pathetically, “pl- ease”. 

He lines up his cock with your entrance, just barely touching the over-sensitive skin there. “What do you want?”

You swallow hard, your breathing ragged and desperate. “Please… use. .. m- e”. 

He chuckles, and pushes himself into you hard. You choke out desperate moans, your soaked pussy easily taking him in to the base. “You’re incredible.” He groans, running his hand up your body, past your neck, and clawing at the side of your face and through your hair while he fucks you. “Absolutely disgusting. Dripping wet for me.” 

You cry out when he starts to move harder, his thrusting more erratic. His moans are carnal; animalistic. He’s clawing at every inch of exposed skin he can get to, leaving deep red gashes down your neck. “I’m gonna cum.” He says, continuing to shove himself deep inside you. 

You brace yourself for the worst, your lower half clenching around him while his moans become more desperate. He pulls out of you suddenly as he strokes himself off, his hot cum covering your abdomen in long bursts of uncontrollable spasms. He squeezes out every last drop onto you, rubbing the tip against your skin as you struggle to retain consciousness. 

He’s looking at you, but he doesn’t say anything. Your eyelids feel heavy. You’re slipping… Dr. Sun opens his mouth, but you can’t hear anything anymore. Everything fades to black.  
\------------------  
You don’t know what time it is when you wake up in a hospital bed, as there are no windows in the basement. You jolt upright, your cells screaming in resistance as you sit and throw the blanket from yourself. There are smooth black stitches in three lines where the radscorpion had stung you, the skin beneath angry and red. Your head is pounding. 

What the hell… happened?

You think you had one hell of a dream. You let yourself lay down again, head turned to the side as you curl up against the plush bed. You note an unsanitary amount of blood on the floor- Doctor Sun cleaned up after the whole Crocker incident… right? You close your eyes. Your head hurts too much to think.

You let yourself go back to sleep.


End file.
